


Something Sweet

by kelp_maxine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelp_maxine/pseuds/kelp_maxine
Summary: Catra tries to cook Adora dinner, but over estimates her ability to not burn it.Another really short slice of life fluff because I haven't been able to see my partner in months and this is how I'm channeling my angst. <3
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	Something Sweet

“Ack!” Catra yelped as she jumped backwards reflexively, her tail bristled and pointed upright in surprise. In front of her, the pan she was attending to had just burst into flames, small wisps of red fire surging upwards and licking the air above them. The mushrooms that she was searing had already blackened by the time she managed to turn off the stove and yank and the pan from the heat. She brought the flaming pan to the sink, her elbow locked in place, determined to keep the fire as far away from her as possible. As soon as it was over the basin, she dropped the pan, wincing as the hot bottom hissed at its sudden deposit onto a wet surface. Her eyes half closed, she turned the tap on and let the water flash over the flames, quenching them from their blaze. Catra brought her hands to her forehead in defeat, inspecting the soggy but still charred remains with one eye closed in embarrassment. Around her, smoke swirled through the open air of the kitchen, lacing her quick breathes with the noxious smell of the ruined meal. She cursed, and then slid the contents of the pan into the garbage, prickling with frustration as she avoided the impulse to send the still hot metal hurtling across the room. I ruined it, she thought to herself. I don’t know what I expected. 

This was Catra’s first time cooking anything more complex than grilled cheese. Bow had helped her pick out the recipe, something special for the occasion. She had wanted to surprise Adora with it, a nice, home cooked meal to celebrate that it had already been six months since the Heart. To Catra, these months had both gone by so quick, and yet also they felt like a lifetime of their own. Although it hasn’t been easy, and integrating into Bright Moon has come with its fair share of challenges, Adora has been at her side through all of them. She wanted to do something to celebrate, something to say thank you more than she was able to with her words. With Glimmer’s help, she decided on this: cooking Adora a meal, a real meal, a nice meal. The memory of the time Glimmer had made buns for everyone on the ship was one of her favorites, one of the first times she had felt at peace. She wanted to replicate that feeling, even if what she ended up making wouldn’t be as good. But she didn’t want help--this she was sure of. She wanted to do it herself.

She had meticulously gathered the ingredients through the week, a venture which had required many secret trips to various corners of the castle. Once gathered, she had laid them all out in a diligent and efficient order on the table beside her. But she has messed up the first step, and so the rest of what would have been her meal now sat untouched and uncombined. Crying out softly, she batted the box of pasta off from where it stood, watching as a dozen pieces spilled out from the opened top, littering the floor. Catra sighed, took a moment to breath deeply, and then crouched down to gather up the mess. 

Her cleaning was cut off by the sound of a voice from the doorway. “Wow.” Adora giggled. “You really are clumsier than I thought.”

In an instant, Catra’s cheeks were red with blush. “You’re one to talk. Didn’t you step in Perfuma’s garden the other week?”

Adora crossed her arms defensively. “That wasn’t my fault. No one told me that carrots grow underground. How was I supposed to see them?”

Catra allowed herself to let out a small giggle. Sensing her comfort, Adora did the same, uncrossing her arms. She came forward into the room and then crouched down beside Catra, and without asking, began to help her pick up the mess on the floor. 

“I didn’t know you were learning how to cook.” She said after a moment, her voice free from the teasing tone that it often held. 

Catra blushed. “Clearly I’m not very good at it. I wanted to make you something nice, but I should have known I would screw it up.”

Adora placed her hand atop Catra’s, stopping her from picking up the last of the scattered pasta. A small jitter rushed into Catra’s stomach, and when she traced her eyes upwards, she found Adora's staring sweetly at her.

“You were making this for me?”

Catra felt the urge to pull her hand away, to turn around and make up some excuse about how it wasn’t because she liked her, that she should really stop flattering herself. But she didn’t. Instead, she just glanced downward bashfully, that feeling in her stomach growing, reaching out up through her chest. 

“I thought that I could be sweet for once. I’m always giving you a hard time. And we’re always eating food made by other people. I just thought it would be nice.”

“Hey, Catra.” Adora said, gently placing her fingers beneath Catra’s chin and lifting her face upwards to meet her gaze. “It was sweet. You are sweet.”

Catra blushed again, this time unable to avoid pulling away, the butterflies in her stomach too active to be suppressed. She rose, placed the regathered pasta in the trash alongside the burned mushrooms, and then turned back towards Adora, who still had a warm and slightly bashful smile smothered across her face.

“Thanks.” Catra said shyly, her voice wracked with self-conscious tremors. “It doesn’t matter anyways, I ruined it. We’ll have to find something else to eat.”

“Hmm.” Adora said, running her fingers across her chin in the cheesiest way possible. After a moment of dramatically deep thought, a new, more devious smile flickered across her face, and she stepped forward towards Catra. 

“I think I know where we could get some food.”

“Where?”

“Glimmer’s secret fridge. She told me about it a while ago, made me promise not to say a word. It’s got some good stuff in there, I’m sure.”

Catra grinned. “Are you suggesting we _steal_ , Adora? My word, I’ve really rubbed off on you haven’t I?”

“It’s not stealing.” Adora insisted slyly. “It’s more like we are _relieving_ her from the burden of her secret.”

Catra giggled, and then rested her head in the crook of Adora’s elbows. “You’re bad.” She purred.

Adora squeezed her tightly in response, and then pulled away, careful to take hold of her hand as she did so. “Come on,” she said. “Bet I can beat you there.” 

Before Catra had a chance to respond, Adora had already taken off running, slipping across the tiles in her socks as she made a sharp left turn. Catra’s face blushed red, and then she took off after her, her paws pouncing across the floor.

“Adora!” She called out in between breaths as she ran to catch up. “You didn’t tell me where it is! If you get there first it’s only because you cheated!”

Adora laughed ahead of her, and then Catra laughed too. Butterflies racing in both of their stomachs, the two of them disappeared between the corridors, the sound of their laughter spilling throughout the warm hallways like sunlight streaking over sand.


End file.
